forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
2018 Carnival Event
|image = carnival 2018 banner.png |subtitle = February 22, 2018 - March 12, 2018 }} Gain Carnival Tickets from quests and over time. Use them to play in the gaming alley. Win Florins, if you're lucky. Use Florins to get fantastic Venice-themed prizes! The is a seasonal event that will run from February 22, 2018 to March 12, 2018. Rewards Milestone Rewards Quests This time the quests are presented by two quest-givers, the Casanova and the Doge of Venice. Main Questline The quests of the main questline occur immediately with no timed delay. There are 20 of such quests. Quest 1: *''Casanova:'' "Spend 1 Ticket" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 2: *''Casanova:'' "Gather some coins" (amount depends on city's age) Reward: 60 Florins Quest 3: *''Casanova:'' "Buy 5 Forge Points" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 4: *''Casanova:'' "In a production building, finish a 4-hour production 8 times" Reward: 70 Florins Quest 5: *''Casanova:'' "Collect 500 Tavern Silver OR Buy 10 Forge Points" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 6: *''Casanova:'' "Spend a few Forge Points" (amount depends on city's age) Reward: 80 Florins Quest 7: *''Casanova:'' "Gather some goods from goods buildings or by trading" (amount depends on city's age) Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 8: *''Casanova:'' "In production buildings, finish 5-minute production 25 times" Reward: 90 Florins Quest 9: *''Casanova:'' "Infiltrate 2 sectors" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 10: *''Casanova:'' "Defeat 15 units OR Spend 15 Forge Points" Reward: 100 Florins Quest 11: *''Casanova:'' "Acquire 1 sector without fighting" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 12: *''Doge of Venice:'' "Spend 30 Forge Points" Reward: 110 Florins Quest 13: *''Doge of Venice:'' "Build 3 decorations from your age or 5 from the previous age" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 14: *''Doge of Venice:'' "Recruit 2 units from your age or 3 from the previous age" Reward: 120 Florins Quest 15: *''Casanova:'' "Win 4 battles without losing in between OR Donate some goods to your Guild Treasury" (amount of goods depends on city's age) Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 16: *''Casanova:'' "Delete 2 units" Reward: 130 Florins Quest 17: *''Doge of Venice:'' "In production buildings, finish 8-hour production 10 times" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 18: *''Casanova:'' "Acquire 2 sectors without fighting" Reward: 140 Florins Quest 19: *''Casanova:'' "Pay some coins" (amount depends on city's age) and "Spend 20 Forge Points" Reward: 5 Tickets Quest 20: *''Doge of Venice:'' "Acquire a province" Reward: 150 Florins Daily Questline The quests of the Daily Questline will occur once a day, with a time interval of 24 hours between them. In case the player is unable to finish the quest the day it occurs, it will stack and the player will be able to complete all of the quests till that date at one time. February 22 (Thur): *''Doge of Venice:'' "Gather some supplies" (amount depends on city's age) Reward: 5 Tickets February 23 (Fri): *''Doge of Venice:'' "Motivate or Polish 30 buildings of other players OR Spend 5 Forge Points" Reward: 160 Florins February 24 (Sat): *''Doge of Venice:'' "Make people enthusiastic" Reward: 5 Tickets February 25 (Sun): *''Doge of Venice:'' "Collect 500 Tavern Silver OR Buy 5 Forge Points" Reward: 170 Florins February 26 (Mon): *''Doge of Venice:'' "In a production building, finish 4-hour production 24 times" Reward: 5 Tickets February 27 (Tue): *''Doge of Venice:'' "Build 2 Culture Buildings from your age or 3 from the previous age" Reward: 180 Florins February 28 (Wed): *''Doge of Venice:'' "Visit 20 Taverns OR Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 5 Tickets March 1 (Thur): *''Doge of Venice:'' "Gather some goods from goods buildings or by trading" (amount depends on city's age) Reward: 190 Florins March 2 (Fri): *''Doge of Venice:'' "Win 10 battles OR Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 5 Tickets March 3 (Sat): *''Doge of Venice:'' "Scout a province OR Donate some goods to your Guild Treasury" (amount of goods depends on your city's age) Reward: 200 Florins March 4 (Sun): *''Doge of Venice:'' "Infiltrate 2 sectors" Reward: 5 Tickets March 5 (Mon): *''Doge of Venice:'' "Acquire 2 sectors" Reward: 210 Florins March 6 (Tue): *''Doge of Venice:'' "Defeat 20 units OR Spend 20 Forge Points" Reward: 5 Tickets March 7 (Wed): *''Doge of Venice:'' "Solve 8 encounters in the Guild Expedition OR Buy 10 Forge Points" Reward: 220 Florins March 8 (Thur): *''Doge of Venice:'' "Activate 2 boosts in your own Friends Tavern OR Buy 5 Forge Points" Reward: 5 Tickets March 9 (Fri): *''Doge of Venice:'' "In a production building, finish 15-minute production 20 times" Reward: 230 Florins March 10 (Sat): *''Doge of Venice:'' "In a production building, finish one of each production option once" Reward: 5 Tickets and Portrait of Sun March 11 (Sun): *''Doge of Venice:'' "Acquire 2 sectors" Reward: 240 Florins and Portrait of Moon March 12 (Mon): *''Doge of Venice:'' "Research a technology OR Donate some goods to your guild treasury." Reward: 5 Tickets Overall Quest * Doge of Venice: "Lady luck must be on your side. You finished the whole Carnival event story questline!" End of 2018 Carnival Event Questlines. Carnival Window How to Play Most of the action takes place in the event window. You're playing games in gaming alley by spending your Tickets. You decide which game you want to play. Each game costs only one Ticket to play, and don't worry if you run out, the Carnival provides a new free Ticket every hour! Enter the event window and select any of the three games to play: You can spend your Ticket on a certain win, and you will always get something in return. However, you can also take a risk and try your luck in one of the other games, where chances to win are lower, but the potential gain is much greater. Every time you lose, the pool of Florins rises for that particular option. The first person lucky enough to win, will take all the Florins that have accumulated in the meantime. While winning the first game is not much of an achievement (you will always win a small sum of Florins), it is a bit more difficult for the second and third game. If you have enough luck to be successful, you will win the entire Florins pool that has accumulated for this particular game. And if you are the person that got the best result in a single attempt, you will become the "Top Gamester" and you will have a chance of getting a unique Mask Statue for your city. The mask is granted every three days, so make sure to keep an eye on the game and use your Tickets when the potential payout is high! There are four different kinds of prizes that you can get during the Carnival Event: * The Top Gamester reward awarded every 3 days: the Zanni Mask Statue, a 1x1 decoration. * The Timed Reward you can get directly by spending Florins (it changes every 6 hours). * A random reward from the chest (the chest's content changes every 12 hours). The whole neighborhood is competing for the same Florins, and every 3 days the top player that has been rewarded the highest amount of Florins with one sole Ticket is named Top Gamester and receives a neighborhood reward - Zanni Mask Statue. The left side prize in the bottom of the Event Window is rotated every 6 hours while the right side prize is rotated every 12 hours. This latter prize is called the Daily Special Chest and contains five different prizes with certain winning chances. The mechanics of the event are mostly similar to last year's. However Roses and Hearts have been replaced by Tickets and Florins respectively. Buying Event Currency Both Tickets as well as Florins can be bought with diamonds. The respective rates are listed below: For Tickets Each Ticket has a unit price of 10 diamonds. * 1 Ticket= 10 Diamonds * 5 Tickets= 50 Diamonds * 11 Tickets= 110 Diamonds For Florins * 400 Florins= 200 Diamonds= 2 Florins/Diamond * 3500 Florins= 1650 Diamonds= 2.12 Florins/Diamond * 10000 Florins= 4000 Diamonds= 2.5 Florins/Diamond Prize Systems Daily Chests There will be two chests offered, which can be purchased for a number of florins. Each chest will be available for 12 hours.The list of the daily chests on BETA can be found here. It may be used as a reference during the event to find out how many times each chest has appeared and a list of its contents. This table is about the information pertaining to the first chest of each day. It will be updated daily. This table contains the information regarding the second chest of each day. It will be updated daily. Rotating Prizes This is a list of the rotating prizes during the event. They are available for 6 hours once they appear. The list will be continuously updated throughout the event. New Buildings Other Events Category:2018 Carnival Event Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events